Akatsuki vs Avengers
by Kage kitsune of light
Summary: A Naru/Inu/Avengers crossover kagome is in it so, yea, but only her after the 2nd chapter, so yea, first chap. explains it.why the rest aren't in there My first Fic! this is a real story, pairings undecided. On hold due to lack of inspiration
1. Chapter 1

**AKATSUKI**** v.s AVENGERS**

**A/N: ok this computer sucks, sorry, can't work with this computer well so I have to deal with annoying things and other shit on this computer**

**Disclaimer:I don't own naruto, avengers, or Inuyasha,if I did, the whole thing would be awesome and the akatsuki wouldn't die. AT. ALL**

**Summary: Kagome, after being betrayed by her friends, some how can control shadows, and portals, her mother turns out to have come from the Hagrashi clan, simaler to the uhciha clan ,but they copy bloodline limites.**

_**Capt. 1**_

"Inuyahsa, why, sango, miroku, shippo, kilala WHY DAMMIT!" said a unkown girl, she was dressed in fighting pants, and a black tee-shirt that said "I will kick your ass to hell and back." She was on the ground, her raven hair, that was accualy a really dark blue was on the ground, her eyes are quiet unusual a sappire blue that would turn a stormy gray when extremely mad. She would have been beautiful, if not for the various wounds on her person. "keh stupid girl, did you honestly think we cared about you? Naraku is dead, you should have been killed, but you weren't the jewel is completed, we just have to kill you first." Said an unknown teen with long silver hair and dog ears that moved every few seconds."Inuyasha, we must hurry, who knows what could happen, and we don't want her to suffer _too_ much" said a man in purple robes. "hai, we must hurry." Said a woman with long brown hair in a high pony tail in a skin tight leather suit with a giant boomange on her back. "yea inu-baka, or did you forget? Kill her and take the jewel easy, or did you forget?" said a fairly small boy. (Ok, I don't want to go through the trouble of saying the man in purple and crap what not so I'll just say their names, you should know them and if you don't watch inuyasha)"But, I-I thought-" what kagome was going to say was interrupted by inuyasha" yea well ya thought wrong stupid ama." Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. But, a dark and menicing aura soon surrounded her and she began to chukle darkly "So, she was right, but then mother knows best, I should have listened." Kagome looked up, her eyes an icy blue, with a white dragon (1) circled around it. "Ka-kagome?" sango asked fear seeping into her voice." But then again, I wouldn't have my dragon eyes _or_ my portal of demmentions. So really, I must thank you," she then sneered, "I hate that fact. So, I will kill you nice and quick, ok, _Friends?_" She then proceeded to get up, the trators backing up, fear across their faces. "So, should I slit your throghts or burn you to a crisp?" Inuyasha quickly put up a brave front. "keh, ama, your lying through your worthless teeth, there ain't no way you can beat me, hell, you can't beat that runt shippo" Kagome didn't even listen, "Miroku, didn't you even realize that I had no aura? The only thing that doesn't have an aura is the dead. Like that ama kikyo." Her eyes unsetaled miroku greatly, he feels like he should know where the eyes are from, but, fear caused his mind to go blank, panic coursed through every vein when her eyes were on his preson, his body and soul screeching at him to run and never look back, but pride held him there. Looking in her eyes. "I thought you would've been wiser, ah, but I overestimated you." It was the last thing he heard before the world turned dark. Shippo trembled in fear at what he saw Kagome, had stabbed Miroku in the heart and he was dead before he even hit the ground. "he, one down, five to go. This will be _very_ easy, now that the main one who can hurt me is now dead hehehe," She frowned, "But stabbing you will take too long, so, I'll burn you to a crisp." Kagome then jumped away from them at a great distance impposible for a human, much less Kagome when injured. Inuyasha, sango, and poor little Shippo were shocked, they couldn't move, their plan went up in smoke. Kagome the started to move her hands at an alarming rate, "_Fire style: 5 foxes of flame!" _ She slammed her hand on the ground where from each of her fingers a giant fox of fire came out and started to attack each one of them.

_Shippo_

The big gigantic fox came barraling right to shippo, who, screamed and ran away from it. The fox(I'm going to name them) bob soon gave chase after him and jumped high up and landed on shippo, Shippo screamed in pain as he felt the paw on his chest, the amazing heat, the last thing he saw was the fox's yellow flame eyes staring down on him until the world turned black.

_Inuyasha_

He had been trying to find the wind scar for the past 5 minnets while doging the giant fox, joe, attempts to burn, mame, and crush, he heard Shippo's screams, and he was horrified by what Kagome did, she loved the kid to death. "Inuyasha, your not going to find the windscar, Joe is made out of flames, he has no aura, much less a demonic aura, ah, but your just too thick headed." 'WHO THE HELL IS JOE?' apperantly, he spoke aloud. "Why, joe is my fox of corse." Inuyasha heard a scream, "SANGO!" he yelled as he saw his fellow pack member dying. He stopped, big mistake, Joe sank his firey teeth in his flesh he shortly died.

Kagome frowned again, kilala was still alive and battling her fox, billy-bob, head on, unaffected by the flames. ~she is the biggest problem, wh-what?! she beat my jutsu, this is not going as I planned~ and is wasn't, for she was at her weakest, she could not fight kilala head on without the chance of dieing. She made quick handsigns creating a fire fox with wings, and fled. Kilala was too tired to chase after her and collapsed, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the ground.

A/N: soo how as it, very first fanfic so go easy,

~goes into corner of emoness because she thinks its bad~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, Kagome will be a main role, this will be explained, I have a meeting planed out, but you tell me if they (akatsuki and kagome) will meet in Naru universe or Avengers universe one will require more typing, and brain storming, but I have an idea for each.

Kagome sighed, its been a month since she has been betrayed and was working on her clan bloodline limit, she couldn't use her dragon eye seeing there was no clan bloodlines around, and apparently, she could use shadows, perfect, she could go into stealing, it will, after all, make a great escape route, but she won't use it often, nah, way too easy, but the best travel possible! Something still bothers her though, she hasn't seen Kirara around, and shouldn't she want revenge or something? She then felt a Chakra signature coming. "Miko, where is this Sesshomaru's half-brother, I have not seen nor smelled him in a moon. You will tell me." Kagome looks back at Sesshomaru. "Oh, him? He's 6 feet under and a pile of ashes" She pouted, "he was too easy too beat." Sesshomaru was shocked,( though he never let it show) the innocent loving miko who he though loved his half-brother, was implying that she has killed the half-breed. His eyes narrowed, "Then you have become a dark miko, I must kill you." He started reaching for Backsaga (is that how you spell it?) She snorted, "As if you could beat me, Sesshomaru." He un-sheathed it, "we shall see, dark miko, we shall see." He slashed at her, only her to poof into smoke. He then heard a cry of "fire style: fox of lava!" He turned to find a Fox about the size of his chest entirely made out of lava. He jumped before it could reach him and burn him into goop, or turn him into a statue. He growled, "What sorcery is this dark miko?" She was just standing there smiling before she pulled something out of her sleeve and threw it at him, he manage to block it with his sword but, he stopped to block, mistake, BIG mistake the fox jumped upon him thus burning him badly. "hehe, my fox giving you trouble?, oh my, the great and amazing Sesshomaru, soon to fall, ha, to think we had such a hard time beating you, then again…" She yawned, "I must go, have fun with your new, friend, she moved her hands at a alarming speeds summoning a fox that was on fire, bigger then her, with fiery wings hopped on, and flew away. Disappearing from his sight, not that he could marvel for long, focusing on his greatest challenge yet, no matter what he did, it regenerated and kept at him. He soon turned and fled to the oceans, his only hope, dammit, he hated water always getting his fur wet and taking hours to dry leaving him cold and shivering like a helpless pup. He jumped in the water, and, sure enough the fox followed, cooling at the severity of the cold water, and turning to stone. He got upon the shore and shook himself much like a dog would. _Achoo! _Dam, he was getting a cold.

A/N: Ha! Sesshy is getting a cold! I really couldn't do much with this chapter, but, hey, It wouldn't stop bugging me. ~looks up at top of the page~ SPOILER!

Er, I mean totally nothing to do with future chapters. So I hope you like it! I might be introducing the akatsuki next, it all depends, srry if they will be OCC I don't know them too well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: whoo! Chapter 3 ah, got bored so I typed this up, and I might upload a new story, the day this is out hopefully, if not then I was too lazy too type it, I wrote this all down during school so you better thank me!

Gasp! What will happen?!

Kagome looks around, she was going to miss this place, I mean, really all the things she could burn without witnesses, well, living ones anyway. She shifted her pack, it held some odd ends. She looked down at tetsiga, no way was she going to let some crazy demon to get it. She killed to get it fair and square, so her awesome prize! She looked down at the well, looked up at the night sky the stars, so, pretty and clear. Taking one last breath of fresh air, she jumped into the well. But instead of the normal blue purple sparklyness, she got a red sparkly. The one thing on her mind? '_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_'

_(Que creepy akatsuki theme song!)_

In a cave on the border of the lightning country there was a giant statue with its feet and hands cuffed together, the statue had a bandana across where its eyes should have been. There were 9 eyes in total, 8 were open. "Hehehe, we are almost to our goal. The nine tails is the only one we have left. So very close and they only fought mere copies of us, not at our true strength." (again, you should know all the members of the akatsuki, and what they look like, I ain't going to go through the trouble of introducing them, if you don't, get in the fucking program. Oh! Stop the creepy music!) Said Pein. "Yea yea, we fucking get it. Now, lets get the assholed brat." Hidan said. It was at that moment that the statue began to glow and shake. "Pein-sama! Wh-what is going on?!" Kohan, the quiet and clam one yelled. YELLED, they could now panic. A bright flash appeared the same time Kagome jumped through the well, when they regained their senses, they saw…

A/N: HA! A cliffy, you want to know if Kagome is in the naru. World, or, the entire akatsuki is in… a well! HAHAHAHAHA! _**You will not know until…**_ you vote! But if you don't want to, meh, I've got good ideas for both, but, I, your ever awesome authoress shall let YOU chose. Hehehe chose wisely my dearies. Oh tell me if you want kirara to have a human form and help the avengers ^^ YAY! ~gets hit over the head with a hammer and is dragged out by something~


	4. AN: important!

A/N: WHAA! My poor computer that I update with. It won't connect to the internet so, I can't update SORRY! I pushed the wrong button and now it won't connect, so, if I somehow fix it, I will update, I'm using my mom's laptop and she might not want me to use it to update. So, yea, I will use my dad's computer though! So, I will update, just, not as fast, don't expect any updates from may something to October something, my grandparents are visiting from Ukraine, So, no computer time plus, Speaking Russian the whole time! Joy. -.-' anyway, have patience. Sorry, ect.

Kage out.


	5. chapter 4

A/n: finally, an update! Ha, my inspiration was kind of low, because Kagome the country? Was, somewhat, taking it all, and other stories that I have not posted. So, onward!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~765~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Kagome awoke, apparently she was knocked out or something. She found she was in a cave with rocks…rocks…rocks… Big rock…10 passed out people… OH! And more rocks. Yup, it's a cave alright. Observing the people she found herself with, she found that they were from hidden villages, and were apparently nukenin from the slashes through their head bands. Well, nine had them, the one with an orange mask didn't have one so she had no clue. Opening the scrolls she hasn't used in a long time around three or four years. They were sealing scrolls, where she kept her ninja wire. You see, she wasn't a head-on fighter preferring to lead her opponents in a trap, or use her fire jutsu that are moving objects that recognized her opponents and attacked them. While it may not look like it, her main element is lightning, and her secondary was fire. She just used fire more, and was, more often than not, called, '_that crazy girl who loves fire.' _ Yea… that should explain it really. Kagome took her time setting her trap up. It wasn't like they would wake up soon anyway. They trap she was setting up was what she called, the spider's web. And it was called that for a good reason too. It was literary a spiders web, if you moved even a centimeter, you touched a wire. These wires were special ones; they were stronger and were made for lightning jutsu. She had 4 large scrolls full of them, and they were a pain to make. A wire an hour pain slowly filling them with her Chakra so she doesn't have to be in the area to activate the jutsu, so, yes, she had to have THAT much. When she was finished, she stepped back to admire her handy work. 'Not a wire out of place' Kagome thought with pride, 'now… if I only knew where I was… stupid well.' Eyeing the nukenins she decided it would be best to keep an eye on them, out of sight of course, she wasn't stupid after all. 'I bet they aren't strong at all… But what is going on with the matching clothes? They part of a happy sunshine group or something? BWAHAHAHA can't believe I thought that!' Now, for them to wake up… 'Boredom syndrome kicking in…GAH! Need. To. Focus… DAMN WELL!' Kagome started to fidget 'how hard were they hit?!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 765*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Nick Furey was NOT in the mood for another invasion, aliens were enough for him. He stared at the screen pinpointing at a location in the Rocky Mountains where the energy flare had come up. While it could be dangerous he didn't want to cause widespread panic in the state of Colorado that they aliens where coming again to destroy all human kind; He REALLY didn't need that headache again. "Get me some agents there to investigate, this is utterly important it stays low key, and secrete as well, we'll need at least 5 to investigate all the caves in the area, if they spot anything out of the ordinary, they are to NOT engaged. "Yes director Furey Sir!" The agent that was closest replied. And went out of the door to retrieve the agents he would choose, he didn't specify so, any would do. But he had a feeling that compared to the aliens; this one would leave a bigger mess, and a larger headache.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~765~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: and done! It is updated! Cheer for me! Or review!


End file.
